GOTU (Ch 30: Onwards to the Western Kingdoms)
Hello Guys!Today is the 30th of December 2016, I am not myself today as I found out something horrible a few days ago. I am hoping that the Year of 2017 starts without something bad happening. Anyway, lets get on with the chapter. ---- Chapter 30:Onwards to the Western Kingdoms Day 31 Ice Narrows,the gateway to the Northern Kingdoms 10:00 AM Mumble(1),Mumble(2),Mumble(D),Carl,Jack(1),Jack(2),Andrew and Vince took a moment to deal with their decision making, Splitting everyone will offer greater scouting towards their opposing opponents but would force all of them to fend for themselves if they come face to face with owls or humans that are more then they could handle." "Carl...If Seeker were to have his way..." "We won't...not with his savage ways."Carl took a deep breath,putting his hand over his head."It's up to you Mumble...You and Your counterparts are going to lead...those three groups." "Give us a few minutes so we can all agree on one plan." ---- Holly and Collin both worn vests over their bodies,their hoodies surrounded their heads to protect against the cold."Collin...I miss my old self,I just want to be a penguin again." "I miss my old self too,Holly...If we had our feathers,we wouldn't have to wear all this clothing." "Holly...Collin..."Jordan and Elle approached their children from behind."Grandpa Mumble wants us to gather up so he can talk to us."The four gathered inside with everyone else as Mumble and his counterparts."So...we decided that...Group Three and Part of Group Four will stay behind in the Southern Kingdoms,looking for Seeker's Forces that we weren't able to destroy. Meanwhile,Group Two will stay behind and search the Northern Kingdoms for any trace left by Seeker during the time he's been here. Group Five,Group One,and the rest of Group Four will stay onboard the ship and wait for anything to come." "Pardon me Carl but would you tell us what you were able to get out of those sailors?"Jordan asked the human wanting a quick answer. "Mumble...those sailors was able to say that there is a canal that was formed by collapsed ice near Glauxian Brothers Retreat...That is how they were able to get their ships here."Otulissa and Cleve were quick to realize what the other was saying."That's rubbish,There wasn't any mention of a way for water to travel to the Sea of Vastness." "Otulissa...Water has to get to the kingdoms somehow."The female elf owl also added."Ezylryb once said that there was also that there was a land far away,land that was for bitten to any owl...far beyond the Southern Kingdoms." "You mean the Kingdom of Bristol?"Everybody's attention was gazed upon Amy and David."How do you know all this?"The two burrowing owls give a smirk."Duh!We're from there..." "What!You and Amy knew all this time!And you didn't even tell us!We would have saved all that trouble!"Mumble(2) patted his son on the back."There!Erik...that matters only in another universe similar to this one." "Well all we can do is continue on."Group two got what they needed including a long ranged radio and a few notepads."The cold weather up here is similar the weather in Alaska...so you might want to bring heat packs." ---- Group Two,Three,Part of Four left to their destinations. Soren hooted with as he flapped both his wings to signal Glaux speed,he didn't need to hoot loudly as owls themselves had super hearing. 15 minutes later Bitter Sea,Near Gluaxian Brothers Retreat Group Two With Andrew at the controls,Group Two headed for the certain point where the canal was said to be at. Mumble(2) asked Jack(2) over the noise of the motors."So what do you suppose we find when we get to the canal?" "Maybe the ships that had escaped from that battle those sailors were talking about." "They must be long gone by then..."Mumble could have been correct at the fleet not being at the canal but right now they had to do a favor before they depart to their own favor."I suppose we are to find recordings and a bunch of other stuff like weapons."Bo(2) called over the radio."Weapons or not!The more weapons we take into consideration,we will be able to face Seeker with what is really out there." "We're coming up on the point where those owls said they saw the passage."Glenda and Mumble(3) looked from the side door,amused of the size of the canal."Holy Guin!She wasn't kidding!"The canal was as wide the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco,stretching for miles. "Inform the others that what Carl and those sailors say is true...they should head over here now." On the Jefferson "Sir...They want to speak with you."Jack was on the bridge,in the radio room."Got it...I'll tell them right away...Good luck in the Northern Kingdoms...Andrew."Jack departed from the bridge,going down a few levels to the room where everyone was gathered. The human could see Analysis and Connor were getting themselves ready as their flesh wounds had completely healed. Both the Snowy Owls worn Goggles and Fanny Packs as a precautionary measure. "Hey...Not too hard..."Richard and Irena playfully pecked into their father's wings as Alissa patted both of them on the back with her wings. Jack called fro everyone's attention. "Andrew said that the canal really is there out near the Glauxian's Retreat." "Do you think we should follow to where it takes us?" "Don't know...it's up to you Mumble." "If I am going to lead...might as well make the obvious choice." The Jefferson,Victory and the John Adams trailed behind the UK/US Fleet towards the Bitter Sea. Back with Group Three and the other half of Group Four, they were given a task that seemed easier then what they other groups was facing. They had to go back to the Forest of Ambala to gather critical information that would aid the Group One. Twilight and his two brothers,Tavis and Cetus led the formation of owls. Twilight turned his head around in a full 180 degrees to his brothers."You know,I would care for to try out one of those weapons that the others process." "I admire your thinking Twilight...but those weapons may take months if not years to get use to."Connor, Drive, and Jenny sped up to take position off their right wings...The three of them spoke to the Grey Owl simultaneously."Right call...those weapons would be limited use as you would constantly need to keep making those darts." "Trust us...those weapons may seem powerful but a lot of skill needs to be required to be used properly." "And once they run out of those darts,those weapons are useless until you can get more..." Twilight just laughed as he clearly never understood everything."Those darts travel at incredible speeds...it just fascinates me to see us using a few of them." "Here comes the hard part,all of them take a while to load those darts in...they also heavy." (Sylvana)"There is world That is virtual and different It can be cold Makes us stand up for what's right Our hope through the life If we reset it to the start." "Here we are going far To save all that we love If we give all we've got We'll make it through." "Here we are like a star Shinning bright on your world Today Make evil go away." "Christina will reset it all Breanna be there when you call Atticus we will stand Sophia stronger after all." All was quiet for a few seconds, Sylvana smiled as she moved her head side to side as if she was whipping hair around."That's excellent to see how well you can sing with that silky voice of yours...I can see why Digger wanted you so much." "Well I am needless to say that I admit to having a desire for Digger myself due to the way he is always calm and philosophical."Jenny and Drive got what she meant making them laugh. (Jenny)"Fly me to the moon Let me play among the stars Let me see what spring is like On a, Jupiter and Mars In other words, hold my hand In other words, baby, kiss me." (Drive)"Fill my heart with song And let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore In other words, please be true In other words, I love you." (Jenny&Drive)"Fill my heart with song Let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore In other words, please be true In other words, in other words I love you." Everyone laughed to the tone as they got close to Forest of Ambala ."Wait...quiet!"Bo and Braithe could hear shuffling coming from one of the trees."Both the whiskered screeches looked closer at the tree line. The trees were dense with the under layer of leaves,barely letting any light shine through. There was something being pointed at them,some kind of large stick with a pointy end. Both of them went to defense of the group,hooting in alert."Look sharp!Dive!"The large stick shot forward a net which sped it's way towards the owls,barely missing them. Christina at the controls of the Samson carrying the rest of the group made a quick dodge to avoid the net,almost making everyone lose their balance. "Where did that come from!?" "There!"The stick now seen as a net gun retracted under the thick leaves."That's a net gun!Worst time to attack us!" "We'll take this one!"Kenny and Sophia dived towards the tree,talons extended to strike."Pity!Choosing to attack at a large group." ---- Northern Kingdoms With Group Two Group Two headed south along the northern coast line, following the Cadets of Dark Fowl Island."First place we should look is the Bay of Fangs...it is likely one of the places that that guy has been hiding."Bay of Fangs was one of the ideal places for owls to rest up. "That's the bay..." "You don't suppose he has been here...considering that we saw him all over the kingdoms."Glenda asked Thora(2) over the radio tags."No...if he had...most owls including the most loyal would have already have know about an other roaming around the Kingdoms...well if he was able to convince a few of them then yes." "If you two can quiet yourselves for a few seconds...We got someone waving us down."It was Mumble(3) pointing down at an owl waving a wing."That's Maggie!Well the older self!"Lil(2) hooted into air with pure excitement. "Who's Maggie?" "It's...A friend of theirs,Andrew."Davis answered his question,recalling the first few hours when they arrived. After Andrew carefully guided the helicopter to a stop,it was at least quiet...Much to the relief of their ears. "I thought I heard something strange approaching,you can thank Joss for alerting me."The old female Whiskered Screech coughed before continuing to talk."I swear to Glaux that my time will come on a full moon...So what brings you up here to the Northern Kingdoms?"Lyze(2) and Lil(2) turned their heads to each other...giving a nod."We're here to find a disturbance in the Kingdoms...do you know about an other roaming about in the Northern Kingdoms?" "An other?Well I never heard such rumors like this."That was when Vince, Andrew, and Jack revealed themselves...shocking the older owl. She observed them,from their fur to their looks...the shock wore off as she returned to normal."But I did hear rumors of owls sneaking information that regarding the recent spread of the Pure Ones." "They're spreading throughout the Kingdoms?" "Oh Guin!That means they're going to be traveling to that unseen land as well!"Pixy held her laptop down as she opened the screen,carefully typing with her flippers."According to my calculations,it could take at least a week for the fleet to arrive...by then Seeker would have already had time to use that nuclear bomb."Glenda squeezed Mumble(3) flipper."Who else knows what happened during the time we took to recover." "We just have one problem that we still need to solve...how are we suppose to find that land?"As they didn't expect,a Male Spotted Owl appeared from above."I been listening to your concerns,when you give the initiation of a other...I had to tell you another owl give me this map containing landmarks that doesn't match the kingdoms."The Spotted Owl rolled a map that was impressively marked. It had a ocean taking most of the map, spanning from the north,west,and south. At the bottom of the map, water was forming which created a bay like form. From the number of lines that ran through the map,all of Group Two counted four borders. The Country in the middle took up most of the land but there was enough to support the other three. "Great Guin!This is what we were looking for." "Lets tell the others about this map that we found,it could help them." ---- After a few days,the Fleet was now crossing into the North Sea just east of the Middle Kingdoms. Many of the Sailors were bored as they had no way of entertaining themselves,whats worse is the food and fuel supply was running very low."Each ship has a day's worth of supplies which is not going to be enough to travel to whatever land is out there."Captain Patrick said with concern."What do you suppose we do Jack?"Before Jack could respond to the question,one of the sailors made call to the Captain. "Hold!I think we are encountering a unstable portal!" "Tell the Fleet to hold back...We'll check it out." "I count six replenishment ships,all headed at full speed towards us." "Unidentified vessels at heading 015 degrees,This is the Royal Navy HMS Victory...operating under the United Nations...Your approaching us head on and I recommend you identify yourself." "This is Task Group 15 of the replenishment core of the Royal Navy...My god we're glad to run into you lads." "You lots need lots of explaining to do."HMS Victory steamed forward towards the six flat looking ships while the Jefferson turned around towards the fleet."We are going to need at least a day to resupply every ship that has made it this far." "Contact Captain Chairman on the Nevada...Tell him to start repairs on his ships ASAP."Jack faced the old Captain,intent to leave."Captain...We'll continue on by air while you can take your time."Jack went down the stairs again to get his uniform on,headed to his helicopter inside the sheltered part of the ship. "Mumble!Erik!We're going ahead of the fleet...we're going to find out if the land that Group Two sent over really exist." "How about us?" "If you want you could come and help search with us." Amy and David pointed towards the western part of the completed map,"We didn't think of telling until the time was right."Both the Burrowing owls pointed at the part of the map that was torn off."Our owner or the one who used to care for us had the complete details of the world of the unknown as the owls called it."Mumble wanted to know more."Who is the one who used to care for you?" "It was a few years ago,if we can remember...her name was Mary Brands. When Amy and I first met her a few years ago,we were just owlets. She cared for us,teach us how to write and taught us how to fly. When the tie was right,she released us and we flew to the Southern Kingdoms. We wouldn't had made it without help from a family of elf owls. They told us about the dangers of moon-blinking,pretty much everything else." "Mary Brands...Sounds like we are dealing with an expert on animals here."Jack checked his watch as he put the map that the other group faxed over."According to the far west,there is a coastline that four nations share...Those nations are the Kingdom of Leapshort, the Kingdom of Birdwell, the Kingdom of Ustio, and the Kingdom of Bristol."Carl crossed his arms,showing sign of amusement."Bristol is the nation that sent those ships...those sailors said that the nation that they say is under the form of..." ---- Midnight Northern Kingdoms Maggie laughed to the thought of Ifghar."He was the bit funny when I first met him...he was always making jokes that were inspired by you Lyze."The old whisker screech wiped away a tear with her wing."When I asked,he said I was the most beautiful owl he ever seen...besides you Lil."Maggie confronted the two younger selves of her friends."I would have adored to had been his mate...but when I found out he betrayed us." "YOU ADORED!?" "We spent our time talking about the war and how it was great it would have been if it ended...We even talked about the future."Maggie wiped away another tear with her wing."One night however,I noticed he was different...he didn't seem to notice me anymore...however it was the night before he did what he did...he asked me if I wanted to join the enemy. I thought he was blushing but he was not, that snake friend of his was on his back. I refused and they went on their way, I should have stopped them." "Hey...You made your choice, thing is can be done." ---- Jack's helicopter headed southwest over the beyond, inside Jack and Carl was unsure of how far they should go. Depending on how far those kingdoms are,they are going to have to risk a rough landing in the middle of the woods. In the back cabin, Elle, Flora and Bo sung their smoothing lullaby song as their children. Angie, Evan, Collin and Holly fell asleep to the sound of their mother's songs behind the continuous sound of the helicopter. Erik, Jess and Jordan smirked at their mates,giving a sign of their loving care. "Dad...Since I was younger,I felt like I owe you something for not looking up to you as I should have been."' "What do you mean Son?" "I am going to sing a song about you,how you cared for me when I never cared about you...those stories that you told me about your childhood." "Erik...You already apologized for your wrong doing...you don't need to do it again." "It's for the you...I been keeping this since the Doomberg incident." (Erik)"An only child Alone and wild A emperor penguin's son His flippers were meant For different work And his heart was known To none - He left his home And went his lone And solitary way And he gave to me - A gift I know I never Can repay." "A quiet voice of music Denied a simpler fate He tried to be a hero once - But his music wouldn't wait He earned his love Through discipline A thundering, velvet flipper His gentle means of sculpting souls - Took me years to understand." "The leader of the band is tired And his eyes are growing old But his blood runs through My instrument And his song is in my soul - My life has been a poor attempt To imitate the penguin I'm just a living legacy - To the leader of the band." "My friends' lives were Different For they heard another call One went to Emperor Land And the other to doomberg And I'm in New York When I'm not in some cave Living out this life I've chose And come to know so well." "I thank you for the music And your stories of the ice I thank you for the freedom When it came my time to go I thank you for the kindness And the times when you got tough And, pap, I don't think i Said 'i love you' near enough." "The leader of the band is tired And his eyes are growing old - But his blood runs through My instrument And his song is in my soul My life has been a poor attempt - To imitate the penguin I'm just a living legacy To the leader of the band - I am the living legacy To the leader of the band." Mumble and Gloria smiled at their son, fortunate enough that they both wrapped their flippers around his back."Erik!That was wondrous!"Gloria excitedly said to her son before turning to Mumble."What did you think Mumble?" "Yeah!What did you think, Dad?" A tear began to leak out of Mumbles' blue eyes, he looked down to wipe the tear off his cheek."You sung a song that meant a lot to me, Erik...All those years of being alone...It brings back memories." "There...Da...I am here...Your not alone any longer." "Oh Mumble, You were not totally alone..."Gloria said as she nuzzled her beak with Mumble before embracing. Not soon after, Carl turned around from his seat, pointing downward...meaning they are going to need to land."Hang onto something just in case." ---- Camp was set up as soon as they touched the ground, given they had just landed in an open field. Jordan, Scott and Dr Beatle quickly put the tents up, plugging in the components for the computers and machines. Nearby the Owls of Group One, Four and Five stood on a few redwood trees."Hey...Soren..."Analysis asked the Barn owl making him turn his head fully to the right."You need something?" "How do you handle those battle claws?"The Barn Owl "I'll teach you the ways of handling battle claws however there is a catch...Gylfie, Twilight and Digger has been speaking about using those weapons of yours." "Teach how to handle OUR weapons?" "It's complicated really...but if you could handle your weapons...then you can handle ours as well."Holly and Collin walked into the tent where their parents were just finishing putting the cables into the computers."Mommy...Can we help?"Elle and Jordan looked surprised at first but smiled at their offspring."Well Kids...If you want to you can help Dr Beatle by tasting the favors he is putting into the fish that we will eat later." ---- As Jordan rested in the corner of the tent that he has put together with Elle, he wondered on that dream that he had visions of. Could it be what is going to happen?Could it be prevented?What would happen if it does become a reality?A beeping coming from his radio caught him out of those questions."Davis calling Jordan...Are you there?" "I'm here...what's going on?" "Just to let you know that...Jack, Andrew and Vince is coming your way to discuss a few things we found here in the Northern Kingdoms." "What about you guys?" "We're staying in the Northern Kingdoms for a while...The Pure Ones were rumored to have scattered throughout the Kingdoms." "Should I alert Soren to this?" "Yea...Tell him but if we do run into trouble, We'll take care of it." "I can see that...You guys take care of yourselves out there." "We will...Over and out."Jordan headed over to where the owls were resting their wings."Soren...The Pure Ones were reported to be in the Northern Kingdoms." "They could have decided to split forces to make it harder for us to find." "Our friends had faced many dangers before, I guess since they been on the offensive for a while now." ---- It was within a few hours that Richard and Irena was begging for their parents to go hunting, though they could fly now...their beaks and talons were not yet fully developed for the task yet since they are still owlets."Me and Alissa will fly ahead to spot anything edible for our chicks to shallow."As the four flew off, Jack and Carl waited until the other humans arrived. The humans of Group Two arrived shortly in the Sampson that was given to them."Took you guys long enough." "Hey Everyone!Do you mind if you stay back to guard the Camp?" "Sure...We can do the favor." "Thanks..."The six humans walked westward, traveling for a few hours on foot."So what did you guys find in the Northern Kingdoms?" "Lets recall...Map of the Four Kingdoms and a few leads on Seeker."Andrew given Scott a clipboard giving names like a few generals."He is calling a meeting with the top Generals of the Bristol Military Forces."Scott looked over the names and the location that the meeting would take place. "Seems like he is planning a war against us." "No it seems like he is planning a war against the other four kingdoms." Jack(1) stopped walking to pull out the map that they had."According to this map,Acirema should be ten miles from here...We're going to have to walk the rest of the...Guys!?"Jack(1) stumbled see the other humans had left him."Geez,can't they just wait it out..."The human headed west seeking to catch up with the others. As he walked on,he started to feel uneasy. Something was off,like he was being spied on. Jack slowed his walking to a stop."I don't like this..."Out the corner of his eye,he saw a Snowy Owl diving on him."Aw!S-"The force of the sudden impact was enough to throw the human down. As he tried to get up,a force field lid up around him. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers